


100 ways to say I love you - TimKon edition

by awhitehead17



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Angst, Communication, Domestic TimKon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kon being a good boyfriend, M/M, Sappy Shit, Slice of Life, Tim being a good boyfriend, Tired Tim Drake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft timkon, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, 100 ways to say I love you done with TimKon. The prompt list if from Tumblr and each chapter title will be the prompt. Enjoy reading! :D
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 38
Kudos: 58





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this recently done with another ship and decided I wanted to give it a go myself with TimKon because I adore them and they deserve all the love. I found the prompt list on Tumblr by blondetins. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

Kon watches in a mixture of mild amusement and disbelief as Tim’s head jerks back up from where it dropped down towards his chest. It’s lucky that Kon’s been subtly controlling the car with his telekinesis for the last half an hour or else they would have crashed by now.

They’ve been driving for about 10 hours now, heading across America in a silver Audi in order to do a mission. When Kon questioned why he couldn’t fly them there Tim simply stated that they needed to arrive to the town covertly, they needed to be unsuspicious as possible. Arriving in a car full of holiday gear makes them look like unsuspecting tourists.

Of course Kon rolled his eyes and complained about it, but after a couple hours in the car he found himself not really minding it. Being alone with Tim where they could chat about anything and everything was nice. Tim’s company made up for the fact his body was seizing up painfully at least.

However as the day dragged on the two of them were being drained and being on a deadline meant they needed to drive into the night. At his own persistence, Tim’s been driving for the last 4 hours but by now it was really getting to him. He’s falling asleep at the wheel.

When Kon first saw the signs of Tim trying to keep himself awake he reached out through the car with his powers just to help stabilize it. He knew better than to ask Tim to have a break, so he’d subtly help his boyfriend out and keep quiet while doing so. Half an hour later Kon knew he had to step in.

“Come on Tim, pull over. Let me drive for a while so you can get some shut eye.” Kon says it as a gentle demand, not wanting to pressure Tim but to gently coax him out.

It proves how tired his boyfriend was because he simply hums and nods. “Uh yeah, at the next emergency refuge or service station.”

They stop not even 5 minutes later in an emergency refuge area. Once the car stops Kon climbs out of the passengers side and makes his way over to the driver’s side as Tim clumsily climbs over the centre console into the passenger’s seat.

Kon settles in, adjusts the seat and looks over at Tim who was already nearly asleep. Kon smiles lovingly and stretches over to pull the seatbelt over Tim and press a light kiss to his temple. Starting the car up Kon carefully pulls back onto the road so he could continue their journey.


	2. It reminded me of you.

Tim steps forwards and presents Kon with a gift, something he had brought earlier that day. “I brought this for you,” he declares almost shyly. He wasn’t one to get random gifts for his boyfriend but he saw this and acted on impulse. 

“You brought me a sunflower?” Kon asks in a mixture of fondness and confusion as he reaches out to gingerly take his present from Tim’s hands.

Tim blushes and shrugs. “It reminded me of you.”

Kon steps forward and wraps an arm around his shoulder to pull him in close. His boyfriend twiddles the flower between his fingers. “May I ask why a sunflower reminded you of me?”

Tim stares at the flower for a moment thinking of his answer, trying to come up with something other than _‘just because…’_ A couple beats later he glances at Kon. “Because they move with the sun, they thrive in the sunshine. Like you. You love the sun and bathe in it, it’s what helps you recharge and where you feel the most comfortable and yourself.”

Silence falls around them and Tim’s blush returns at full force once he registers what he said, realising how sappy it sounded. To try and get over it he quickly adds on, “and because they appear all over the farm… so y’know… sunflowers…”

Kon looks wide eyed at him before he looks at the flower and back at Tim again. “I honestly don’t know if that is extremely adorable of you or just corny Tim.”

Tim pouts and smacks Kon’s chest before burying his face in Kon’s neck to try and hide how pink his face has become. “Shut up! I tried okay, leave me alone!”

“Aww…” Kon coos at him.

They stand there together in the middle of the apartment basking in each others company, enjoying the calm atmosphere surrounding them.

Kon squeezes Tim and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Seriously Tim, thank you. It’s really sweet and thoughtful of you, even if it’s different.”

Tim huffs but moves his head away from Kon’s neck and tilts his head up in a silent demand. Kon grins before ducking down and pressing a kiss to his lips.


	3. No, no, it's my treat.

“I don’t want to go back just yet…” Tim trails off with a resigned sigh. He glances around the quiet park as the sun sets in the background casting an orange glow in the sky as it falls behind the surrounding buildings.

Next to him Kon lets out a low chuckle and throws an arm around his shoulder’s as they walk through the park together. It wasn’t busy, just the odd person, a runner or two and a few couples out and about.

“We’ve been together all day and you still can’t get enough of me.” Kon laughs lightly, giving him a squeeze.

Tim wraps an arm around the meta’s waist and reaches up with his other hand to intertwine their fingers. “I could never get enough of you.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Tim blushes, feeling embarrassed. How was it that Kon brings out the sappiest side of him? As Kon presses a kiss to him temple, Tim could feel him grinning and he could tell that his boyfriend was holding back from teasing him. Tim pinches his side in retaliation.

They walk silently together for several more minutes, aimlessly making their way through the green. They had been out all day together, doing various of bits and pieces. A rare day off for the both of them allowing them to enjoy one another’s company without the risk of being interrupted.

After a long moment Kon gets his attention, using his hand that wasn't linked with Tim’s to point at the other side of the park. “That ice cream van is still open, lets grab some before heading back.”

Tim shrugs, “Sure why not.”

Together they make their way over and join the queue for the ice cream, they start discussing what the options were and what they’re going to get. When it’s their turn, they give their orders and patiently wait as the man makes them up. They untangle from one another and Kon reaches into his pocket, just as he's pulling out his wallet, Tim leans over to put a hand on his arm to stop his actions.

“No, no, it’s my treat.” Tim tells him firmly, leaving no room for argument. Kon looks like he wants to protest but he keeps quiet as Tim grabs his own wallet and pays the man as they take their ice cream from him.

They walk away together and Kon gently shoulder bumps him, sending him a soft and loving smile. “Thanks.”

Tim returns the smile, feeling his insides go all fuzzy at Kon’s look. “You’re welcome.”


	4. Come here, let me fix it.

Tim frowns into the mirror, letting out an irritated huff when his hair doesn’t stay in place. He’s been trying to style it for the last 10 minutes but it just isn’t cooperating with him. They’ve got to leave in 20 minutes and he still isn’t ready.

He and Kon were stashed away in Tim’s room, getting ready together for one of Bruce’s ever famous charity gala’s. The two of them were dressed in fine suits for the occasion but Tim’s having trouble with his stupid hair.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Tim pauses and cracks a knowing smile, it seems like he isn’t the only one having trouble getting ready that night.

Giving up with his hair for a moment Tim leaves his ensuite and enters the bedroom to find Kon scowling at himself in the full-length mirror Tim has on his wall. For a moment Tim watches his boyfriend, enjoying the way the suit outlines Kon’s figure, the way it hugs his shoulders and how the trousers shape his legs. As gratifying it is to see Kon in a suit, he knows he's going to enjoy getting him out of it later on…

Tim’s brought out of his musings when Kon swears again. He blinks and makes eye contact with him through the mirror. “What’s wrong?”

Kon scowls and roughly tugs the knot of the tie around his neck in anger. “This stupid thing, I can’t get it to look right.”

Tim takes in the skew-whiff tie hanging from around Kon’s neck. He sighs fondly and beckons Kon over to him with his fingers. “You haven’t knotted it right that’s why. Come here, let me fix it.”

Kon pouts and makes his way over to Tim, stopping when he right in Tim’s space. Tim grabs the fabric of the tie, quickly unknotting it before expertly re-tying it and wrapping it around Kon’s neck. He pulls at the knot, patting it down and making sure it looks okay before turning his gaze up to meet the intense stare of his boyfriend.

“You make it seem so easy,” Kon comments almost jealously.

Tim shrugs nonchalantly. “I’m used to it, living in a famous household has some expectations, being presentable is one of them.”

“Still…” Kon’s gaze moves from his eyes to his hair, and before Tim could stop him, his boyfriend is running his hands through it. “ _’Being presentable’_ and you can’t even sort your own hair out.”

Tim rolls his eyes but allows Kon to mess with his hair. After a moment he stops and smiles down at Tim, “There you go, all better.”

Turning to the mirror, Tim examines what Kon’s done and is surprised to find that it looks right. Kon stands next him and together they examine one another. Kon grins at him through their reflections, “Well, aren’t we a sight for sore eyes, eh?”

Tim snorts and presses a kiss to Kon’s cheek. “Come on handsome, we gotta go or else we’re gonna be late.”


	5. I'll walk you home.

“It’s late, we should probably get going.”

At Tim’s statement Kon glances out of the window on his left and notices how it’s dark out with the moon now shining brightly in the sky.

“Huh, I didn’t even realise it had gotten dark out,” he says looking back at Tim with a smile.

Tim returns the smile, it’s his soft one that relaxes all the muscles in his face, one that speaks of fondness and even shows his youth. “You know what they say, time flies by when you’re having fun.”

Kon chuckles at that, very much believing the old saying. “That it does.”

Together they get up from the table they had been sitting at and finally leave the café they have been at for majority of the day. Originally they were only at the café for a late afternoon date, one of which occurred after Tim had finished working but then they accidently lost track of time and now it’s well into the night.

They exit the building and Kon turns to Tim. Putting on an act he asks his boyfriend, “So Mr Drake, how are you getting home this fine evening?”

Tim raises an eyebrow at him before snorting softly, he shakes his head in amusement but plays along anyway. “Well Mr Kent, since it’s a lovely warm night I was thinking about taking a stroll through the park as I head back to my apartment.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kon says cheerfully, “You know, I happen to live in the same direction as you, it would be rude for me to not offer to walk you home, just to make sure you get back safely. I’m sure your partner would be worried about you walking through the city at night on your own.”

Tim shyly looks away, as if flustered by the offer, though Kon could very much see him fighting to keep a grin off his face. “Oh I couldn’t ask you to do that, I’m sure you want to get home as soon as possible having been out all day.”

Kon shakes his head, “Nonsense, it’s not a problem. I’ll walk you home.” He stands up straight and offers his arm out for Tim to take.

Apparently it’s that action that sends Tim over the edge because suddenly his boyfriend is bursting out laughing, curling up over himself as he wheezes. It’s only seconds before Kon drops his stance and joins in with the laughter.

It takes a while but they soon both calm down and sober up. Tim reaches out and swats Kon on the shoulder before taking his hand and leading them both away from the café. “You’re a dork.”

Kon follows him along, feeling so light with happiness that he might float away from it. “Just looking out for my boyfriend.”

“And your boyfriend appreciates it, but seriously, let’s go. I have the night off after all…”

Kon’s heart skips a beat at the sinful smirk Tim sends his way, and well any thoughts of taking a nice stroll through the park officially leave his mind. The sooner they get home, the better.


	6. Have a good day at work.

Being in a relationship is both exhilarating as it is terrifying. Every single relationship between a couple is unique and no one can tell you what to do to or what is right and what is wrong, there’s things you just have to figure out for yourself.

Tim is still learning what it’s like to be in a relationship. He’s had a few relationships before his current one with Kon, however being Kon’s boyfriend has brought him new experiences he hadn’t even imagined. It ranges from excessive things like flying through the clouds without being in a plane or being groped by an invisible force to simple domestic things like having a personal heater in bed when cuddling on winter nights or having someone he gets to say “I’m home” to when he returns from work.

So that morning when Tim gets up and gets ready for work, he finds himself experiencing something else that is new and completely unexpected.

He wakes up alone in bed, Kon having already gotten up to go to the farm for the day, and proceeds with his morning routine of getting ready for a tedious day in the office. When he drags himself to the kitchen he prepares himself coffee and puts together his lunch for later on.

Once the coffee is done he pours himself a cup before reaching for his travel mug to fill it up with the steaming dark brown liquid which he’ll take with him. Just as he’s about to grab it, he pauses when he finds a sticky note stuck to the side of it.

Frowning, Tim pinches the sticky note, removing it from the mug, and looks at it. In thick black ink the note says _‘Have a good day at work! I’ll see you tonight! – K xxx :D’_

Tim’s mind takes a moment to process this before a grin captures his face and he lets out a soft laugh. His heart swells and a warm and fuzzy feeling tingles inside his body. Kon somehow always finds a way to surprise him, even with the simplest, yet loving, of gestures.

He folds the note and tucks it away in his pocket before resuming with his task he initially set out to do. He makes a mental note to remember to pick up some of that pie Kon adores from the bakery a couple streets over when returning from work that night so he could gift it as a thank you.


	7. I dreamt about you last night.

“You’re an asshole.”

That’s what greets him as soon as Kon answers the phone. Kon frowns and raises an eyebrow, staring at the paperwork containing algebra equations in front of him.

“Well hi Tim, how are you? I’m _wonderful_ thanks for asking.” He says with fake enthusiasm. After a moment he snorts, “what did I do to deserve that kind of greeting?”

“Everyone’s making fun of me and it’s all your fault…”

Even though Kon can’t see him, he knows for certain that Tim is pouting. He’s still confused to what he’s done but he can’t help but crack a smile at Tim’s tone. Kon glances at the time on his phone and works out that Tim wouldn’t have long woken up, Kon wants to guess that ‘everyone’ is his family considering that they usually all have breakfast around the same time.

“I’m sorry…” Kon supplies unsurely. He’s got no idea what he’s apologizing for. He hasn’t seen Tim in like a week, so he doesn’t know what he’s done to upset his boyfriend.

“Yeah you better be! They’re all laughing at me, it’s not my fault it’s early in the morning and I hadn’t fully woken up yet.”

Kon blinks before taking a breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Tim, what happened exactly?”

“I dreamt about you last night and when I walked into the kitchen wearing a dopey smile as I recalled the dream everyone saw and interrogated me for answers. Not being fully awake I had no filter and told them. Now they’re laughing at me and it’s your fault.”

Kon feels his heart flutter inside of his chest after hearing Tim’s words. However, despite the warm feeling inside of him created by his boyfriend’s words, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Oh man, Tim, you are just _adorable!_ ”

“Conner!”

“Okay, okay, sorry…” Kon says sobering up, he regains his composure before asking, “what was the dream?” He wants to know what made his boyfriend look all sappy that morning, he’s gutted that he missed it.

“Well y’know… just us, hanging out. It was peaceful, we were at the farm looking over the fields on a warm sunny day. I remember just feeling content and safe, it was serene.” Tim’s voice goes soft as he describes the image for Kon to visualise.

Kon smiles lovingly at the image. There’s a moment of silence between them, a pause, and Kon could sense that Tim wants to say more but it seems like he’s struggling to get the words out. Having a strong idea on what they could be, Kon jumps in. “I miss you too Tim. We’ll see each other soon, this weekend right?”

Tim lets out a breath and that confirms Kon’s guess. “Yeah, I miss you too. That’s probably why I had the dream.”

“Probably.” He agrees with a laugh. “So what’s your plan for today then?” Kon leans back in his chair and listens as Tim rattles on about what he’s got instore for that day. His homework isn’t going anywhere so it can wait for another hour.


	8. Take my seat.

He’s so tired, like can barely stand up and keep his eyes open kind of tired. It takes what feels like forever by the time he finally reaches his apartment’s door. Once he’s there he slumps heavily against it and rests for a moment to compose himself, his eyes slip shut without meaning too and time simply drifts by.

Eventually Tim musters up the willpower to re-open his eyes and to push himself away from the door so he’s standing upright and manages to open the door up in his exhausted state. He trudges into the apartment, dumping his rucksack down on the floor, slamming the door behind him and proceeds forward further into the apartment.

His eyes were barely open but after years of living in this apartment leaves him the ability to navigate around the place by muscle memory so not looking where he’s going isn’t really an issue. Tim’s only thought of crashing on his bed is deterred when a loud boisterous laugh erupts from another room.

Tim pauses and frowns, he didn’t realise there would be other people in his apartment when he arrived home. Great, does that mean he has to go socialise now? All he wants to do is sleep.

Heaving out a long sigh Tim changes direction and heads towards where the sounds are coming from. He cracks his eyes open and it takes a moment for his brain to register that his living room is full of his friends who were all chilling and laughing together.

“Tim, it’s about time you got home! Where have you been all day, we’ve been waiting for you so we can start the film.” He thinks it was Steph who called out to him, but Tim doesn’t really pay attention, he’s still trying to work out why people were in his apartment.

What does catch his attention, however, is when his boyfriend approaches and stops in front of him. “Tim? You okay?”

Tim blinks up at Kon and offers him a tired smile. “Hey and yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” He ignores the concerned look on Kon’s face and asks, “What’s everyone doing here?”

Everyone being Steph, Cassie, Bart, Duke, Cass and Kara. There may be more, but Tim doesn’t really care.

Kon sends him a questioning look. “Uh, it’s Get Together night… it’s our turn to host. You sure you’re okay, you’ve been out all day and look exhausted as hell.”

Oh. He remembers now, well shit. After a moment Tim scowls and waves off Kon’s concern. “I’m fine. Sorry for being late, the office is all over the place and I had to catch up on some stuff.”

Kon looks like he’s about to protest but Steph speaks up again and grabs his attention. A moment later he turns back to Tim, reaching out to grab his hand, “Come on let’s sit down… uh you can take my seat and I’ll grab another one.”

Tim frowns and tries to work out what he’s on about, he looks past the half Kryptonian and finds that there aren’t any spaces left to sit down at besides Kon’s previously vacated spot. Tim rolls his eyes and tugs Kon back over to the couch where his boyfriend had obviously been sat before. “It’s fine Kon, I’ll just sit on you.”

“Yeah okay…”

The two of them settle down on the couch next to Duke and Tim mindlessly watches everything around him as his friends continue chatting and as the movie begins to play on the TV in front of them. Tim settles in Kon’s lap easily and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and Tim’s pretty sure the last thing he remembers is Kon pressing a kiss to his temple before he drifts off to sleep.


	9. I saved a piece for you

Tim openly stares in boredom as Bart rattles on about his latest adventure with Wally, a story he’s told them twice already that evening. He glances at Cassie, who is sat beside him on the couch, and she sends him an exasperated look. They love Bart, they really do, but sometimes they really just want to tape his mouth shut and leave it at that.

The evening had been a peaceful one, no world-ending threat has occurred, no emergency call has happened and no phone calls to say that someone is dying. Just a quiet night in the Tower chilling and hanging out with friends eating too-sweet treats and a movie on in the background.

Empty plates were on the coffee table in front of them, a film no one is really paying attention to on the TV on the wall along with multiple empty cans of soda scattered around the room from where they’ve been discarded carelessly.

“Hey! Sorry I’m so late, the horses really wouldn’t let me the barn. Every time I tried to get past them they would move and block the exit.”

The unexpected voice makes the three of them pause in conversation and turn around. They all stare as Kon rushes into the room and as he stands at the edge of the sofa observing them all lazing around on the couches doing nothing.

The Kryptonian had messaged them early in the evening saying he was going to late that night because of chores and other reasons. That was three hours ago, so he’s even later than originally expected.

Cassie shoots Kon and incredulous look. “You were late because of _horses?_ ”

Kon hums and nods. He moves around the couch and settles between her and Tim. It was a tight squeeze, leaving Kon practically sat on Tim and pressed up against Cassie. Tim rolls his eyes and adjusts himself so his legs are sprawled over Kon’s. He smiles when Kon’s hands automatically rest on his calves and begin to idly massage his muscles.

“They didn’t want me to leave! And I wouldn’t do anything that would risk hurting them.”

“Right…” Cassie drawls out still shooting him an odd look. She shakes her head after a moment, deciding to change topic. “Well anyway now you’re here we can start the games up.” She gets up off the couch and moves over to the games cabinet, Bart is quick to follow her, giving his opinion in his super-speed chatter.

Kon turns his attention to Tim and offers him a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tim replies softly. He tilts his head up when Kon leans in close and presses a kiss to his lips. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too. I love these nights.” Kon says looking at him before glancing around the room. Tim watches with amusement as Kon’s eyes catch the empty plates on the coffee table. “You guys had desert?”

Tim hums knowingly, unable to fight the smirk off his face at Kon’s jealous tone. His boyfriend pouts at him and Tim cracks, letting out a laugh. He reaches out and shoves Kon’s shoulder. “Oh no need to be jealous! I saved you a piece before Bart could devour it all. It’s in the fridge.”

Kon’s pout immediately changes into a wide smile and he gets up off the couch, gently moving Tim’s legs off him as he does so. Kon walks around the couch, pausing to press a kiss to Tim’s head. “Thank you, you beautiful human being. What would I do without you?”

“No one wants to know the answer to that question.” Tim retorts back. Kon rolls his eyes and flicks him in the head before leaving to go that pie from the kitchen. Tim shakes his head in amusement and watches him go before turning his attention to the other two debating over a couple different board games.

Tim smiles as he relaxes, feeling content and happy in a way he hasn’t for a long time.


	10. I’m sorry for your loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, at one tenth the 100! I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who is reading, and to those who have left kudos and comments. It really does mean a lot! 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy! :D

Kon touches down on the ground lightly and heads up to the front door of Wayne Manor. Normally when he visits he would go straight to Tim’s bedroom window and climb in that way, however this time is hadn’t been Tim who invited to the Manor, it had been his brother. Kon thought entering through the front door (where they were expecting him) would be better than climbing through his boyfriend’s window.

After knocking he doesn’t have to wait long on the front step before he’s being let in, being greeted with a strained smile from Dick. “Hey Kon, thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Kon replies easily, “I’d rather be here than arguing with a local farmer about the best way to build a chicken coop.”

As the two of them begin to make their way through the grand corridors of the Manor, Dick shoots him a confused look like he’s trying to decide whether Kon was being serious or not. It’s a rather amusing expression to see on the older man’s face, especially considering how respected the guy is, but Kon couldn’t find it in himself to make a comment. Instead his mind is too focused on the reason of why he’s been invited to the Manor.

The chicken comment is let go as they enter an empty kitchen, Kon takes a moment to look outside at the luxurious Manor grounds before turning his attention on Dick. “Where is he?”

Dick sighs and leans against a counter, his body slumped in what appears to be exhaustion though he does a good job of hiding it. He rubs a hand over his face. “Outside, in the cemetery. We’ve all tried to talk to him, but he’s shut us out. We figured you’d be the best one to talk to him. Tim was up for most of the night and I sat with him for majority of it, nasty nightmares of course, then he’s been out there since early this morning and hasn’t come back yet.”

Kon hums in understanding, his heart feeling heavy inside his chest at the thought of Tim struggling. “Thank you, I’ll do what I can. Maybe even encourage him to come to the farm, to have a break, if that’s okay.”

At Dick’s nod and understanding smile, Kon thanks him again and leaves the kitchen to head for the cemetery. When he gets there he immediately sees Tim’s lone figure standing in front of two head stones. His posture is stiff as his shoulders were hunched and his arms wrapped around his torso like he was protecting himself from something. Kon silently walks up to him and wordlessly stands beside his boyfriend. He’ll leave if Tim wants him to, but he stays there as a silent comfort, waiting for Tim to make the first move.

In front of them were the headstones of Janet and Jack Drake. Tim’s biological parents. Their names, dates and epitaphs clearly visible for anyone to see.

“It’s been a while since I last visited them.” Tim says, breaking the heavy silence that surrounded them. His voice is thick, like he’s doing everything in his power to keep it from breaking, to keep _himself_ from breaking.

“You’ve been busy,” Kon comments neutrally. It’s true of course, Tim’s been bouncing between responsibilities for the last month, between the Titan’s, Gotham, and Wayne Enterprises.

“Shouldn’t be an excuse.” Tim bluntly comments with a shake of his head. “It doesn’t take more than 10 minutes to come and see them, yet I haven’t.”

“So why today?” Kon asks softly. He knows the answer of course, but he wants Tim to open up and talk about it.

After a long pause Tim sighs. “I dreamt last night about my father’s death, _again_ , and with things being quiet at the moment I decided to come and see them.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Kon says sympathetically. He remembers when Tim first told him about what happened, he vividly remembers the way his best friend broke down crying in front of everyone as the story spilled from his mouth about what happened. It breaks his heart that Tim had to endure all of that.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Tim waves a hand around as if that covers everything he doesn’t say. Kon gets it of course because he knows Tim.

Silence once again settles around them and Kon decides to take the risk of carefully wrapping an arm around Tim and drawing him in close. To his surprise Tim melts right into his touch, even turning around and wrapping his own arms around Kon as he buries his face into his shoulder. Kon hugs him properly then, resting his cheek on top of Tim’s head, offering all of the comfort he could in the action.

After a while, Kon figures he ought to encourage Tim to go back inside but he doesn’t want to pressure Tim or make him uncomfortable in anyway. In the end he decides to wait until Tim is ready before doing anything, it’s the least he could do for his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, no matter how much Tim talks about it and shares his thoughts and feelings, the nightmares and despair of what happened always come back to haunt Tim. While Kon can’t stop the hurt permanently, he does everything in his power to make sure Tim knows he isn’t alone and how he can come to Kon no matter what. Kon will be there for him in every way he can no matter what.


	11. You can have half.

Kon’s sat at the kitchen table minding his own business when Tim suddenly appears out of nowhere and collapses in the chair opposite him. The action wasn’t new so Kon barely pays attention to his boyfriend. Tim often comes home and slumps into a seat after a grilling day at the office or when he’s spent the day with his dysfunctional family.

However, he does turn his attention to Tim when a loud _thump_ could be heard. Kon looks over to find Tim with his head against the table after he let it smack against the wood.

“Tim, buddy, you okay?” Kon questions with a raised eyebrow. He wants to get an idea what sort of mood Tim is in before doing anything.

If he’s in one of his pissy moods then Kon knows to leave him be for an hour or so until he calms down. If he’s in one of his ‘done with everything’ moods then he’s going to take the action of getting him to relax in some way.

Tim merely raises his head and glares at Kon, not saying anything before letting his head smack against the table again. Right, so ‘done with everything’ mood it is.

Kon considers his actions for a moment. He’s currently in the middle writing a mission report and had only just started to eat a pizza he cooked for himself for dinner. Another glance at Tim tells him that his boyfriend needs to come first this time, he can finish the report later on. As for his pizza well…

Kon leans over the table and prods Tim’s head to get his attention. “Hey, have you eaten today Tim?”

Tim grunts in protest to Kon’s prods and slaps his hand away before pushing himself up so he’s upright and sat leaning against the back of the chair. He gives Kon a bland look as he shakes his head. “Not since breakfast. I just haven’t had the time to today.”

Kon hums in acknowledgement, not really surprised by his answer. It’s not the first time it’s happened and as much as he doesn’t like it, it won’t be the last either.

Getting up from the table Kon makes his way around the kitchen to grab a plate from the cupboard and returns to the table. He places half of the pizza onto the plate and places it front of Tim who looks at him questioningly.

“Here, you can have half. I know you’re not going to want a lot right now, but I’ll whip up something small later on after you’ve had a chance to wash up and relax a bit. We can chill on the sofa tonight or even set the laptop up and lie in bed for the evening if you want.”

Tim stares at him wide-eyed for a moment, like he’s shocked at what Kon’s suggesting. Kon lets out a light laugh and leans down to press a kiss to Tim’s temple. As he’s about to return to his seat he’s stopped short by Tim grabbing his wrist. His boyfriend tugs on him hard to get him to bend over and then lips were covering his own in a hard, passionate and almost desperate kiss. Kon makes a noise of surprise but welcomes the kiss and presses against Tim in response.

When they break they’re panting and smiling. Tim cups his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb lovingly. “That actually sounds wonderful Kon. Thank you.”

Kon smiles brightly at his words and presses another kiss to Tim’s lips before finally returning to his chair. He’ll make sure Tim gets the care and rest that he deserves after a tough day.


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

It feels like they were in their own world. In their own little bubble that only consisted of the two of them and no one else. It’s just him and Kon out here together not having to worry about any missions, anyone dying, coming up with plans and contingency plans, having to put on a façade for the public or having to watch their backs for any kind of attack.

It was coming towards the end of the day and they decided to spend their evening on a private beach near a beach house they’ve rented for the weekend. The place is now bathed in luxurious colours of oranges, reds and yellows as the sun sets over the water.

It’s so calm and peaceful that Tim couldn’t help but be in awe on how different it is compared to Gotham City. The contrast in sounds, atmosphere, people and even the food. In a way he couldn’t help but also feel out of place, like he’s waiting for this serenity to abruptly come to an end or for some sort of explosion to happen and for chaos to rein. But it doesn’t happen. Everything stays still and calm.

As they walk along the coast, their feet paddling in the water as it washes up on shore, Tim listens to the soft noises the waves make and lets himself relax into it, now gaining an understanding why some people find these noises relaxing enough to listen to while they meditate. Maybe he should try it one day. If it leaves him feeling this calm he may benefit from it in his normally hectic schedule.

Kon walks alongside him, silently observing their surroundings. Tim looks over at him and finds the Kryptonian’s face being highlighted by the glow of the sunset. It makes his features stand out even more and Tim can’t help but be enamoured by how gorgeous his boyfriend is.

Kon must feel the weight of his stare because he turns to Tim. His lips curl up at the corners as he looks both amused and confused at the same time. “What?”

Tim shakes his head and smiles widely. “Nothing just admiring the beauty in front of me.”

Kon raises his eyebrows at the flirtatious comment. “Oh yeah? I guess the sunset is pretty and all but I think prefer looking at what’s right next to me instead.”

Knowing he’s been out done, Tim feels his cheeks go hot. “And here I was trying to be smooth, thanks Kon, now you’ve ruined it.”

“Just stating the truth Tim.” Kon declares unabashedly.

Tim doesn’t fight the large smile that takes over his face as he shoves Kon to the side. His boyfriend stumbles further into the water but is able to keep his balance before he falls over, laughing as it happens.

They join up together again and link hands as they continue to walk along the coast. They talk about anything that comes to mind and just generally enjoy the atmosphere and each other’s presence.

It goes to show how invested they were in their conversation that neither of them realise how late it’s gotten until a small gust of wind makes Tim violently shiver. The action breaks them out of their reverie causing them to finally notice how it’s dark out, the sun now long gone.

Unable to help himself Tim shivers again. “Come on, lets head back.”

Kon wordlessly let’s his hand go and Tim watches with a frown as his boyfriend takes off his jacket. He holds it out to Tim, “Here take my jacket.”

Tim shakes his head in refusal. “I’m fine Kon, don’t worry. You need it yourself though thank you for the offer.”

“Tim take the jacket. It’s not like I actually need it.”

Tim hesitates to take it. He knows Kon has a point, the Kryptonian after all if like a living furnace, but he doesn’t want to deprive him of the clothing.

In the end his thoughts don’t matter because Kon moves forward and drapes the jacket over Tim’s shoulders and forces his arms through the sleeves with a gentle but firm guidance. Kon steps back looking proud of himself. “There we go. All warm now.”

Not willing to admit that he already feels much warmer, Tim gives him a look. “You just like me in your clothes.”

“It’s certainly a bonus.” Kon agrees with a smile, not even bothering to deny it.

Tim chooses to ignore the comment, he reaches out to take Kon’s hand back and starts heading back the way they came. They walk together once again enjoying the calm atmosphere of the beach and Tim couldn’t find himself loving it any more than what he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change in the prompt, but oh well, I thought it turned out okay anyway! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	13. Sorry I'm late

Tim didn’t know whether he should be annoyed or worried. Kon’s late. Like several hours late and Tim hasn’t heard of anything from him to explain why that is.

Kon was supposed to be coming to Manor to join Tim and his family for dinner but he hadn’t shown up. After a few calls which went to voicemail, Tim had sent him message after message asking where he was if everything is okay but he hadn’t heard back from him at all. Kon hasn’t even seen the messages!

He doesn’t want to be annoyed at him because Tim’s sure there’s a reasonable explanation for why he hadn’t shown up to dinner and because he trusts Kon. However his boyfriend could have at least had the decency to tell him what’s going on. 

That being said as soon as the doorbell rings Tim is darting to the front door. He throws it open to find Kon standing there, leaning heavily against the frame. His clothes and skin were covered in what looks like dirt and soot, he smells smoky and he’s out of breath.

Seeing that the door had been opened Kon straightens up slightly and Tim sees the effort it takes him. Kon glances at him apologetically. “I apologise Tim, sorry I’m late and have probably missed dinner I know it was important to you. There were emergencies that came up and I couldn’t ignore them, they needed-”

Tim doesn’t let him finish explaining. He lurches forward and wraps his arms around Kon in a fierce hug before capturing his lips in a deep kiss, not caring about the dirt covering his boyfriend. When they pull apart Tim critically looks Kon over, seeing if he could find any sort of injury.

“Tim?” Kon says sounding unsure.

“Kon.” Tim looks at his face then, cupping his face with his hands. “I’m not going to lie I was both worried and annoyed at you because I didn’t know what was happening but obviously something big _has_ happened. First things first though, are you okay?”

“Again I’m so sorry Tim I-”

Tim cuts him off again this time pressing a finger to Kon’s lips. “It’s fine Kon. I don’t care now. _Are you okay?”_

Kon frowns and Tim removes his finger from his lips. “I’m fine Tim, honest. Just tired, it’s been a long couple of hours.”

Tim hums understandingly. “I bet. Now come on, lets go inside and get you cleaned up. You can tell me about what happened while you have some food that’s been left over.”

He goes to tug Kon inside but the Kryptonian doesn’t budge from his spot on the doorstep. Tim’s heart breaks at the guilty look Kon’s wearing. “I’ll make it up to you Tim, I promise.”

Tim sighs and steps towards Kon, taking his dirty face in his hands once again and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. “Kon it doesn’t matter. You’re a hero, it’s what you do. How can I be annoyed at you for that? Plus you’re here now, safe and unharmed, that’s more than enough.”

A small smile appears on Kon’s face and Tim leans in to peck it. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now come on.” This time when Tim tugs him forward Kon follows wordlessly.

Now the only person Tim is annoyed with is himself. He knows Kon and knows to trust his boyfriend, he’s annoyed that he had that doubt to even begin with. He’ll learn from this and will remember to be more patient and understanding next time.


End file.
